


Am I just fooling myself, that she'll stop the pain?

by VanityNaylor



Series: Vanity Fest [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Emotional, F/F, Fluffy, Sharing a Bed, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanityNaylor/pseuds/VanityNaylor
Summary: Day two - Tropes.





	Am I just fooling myself, that she'll stop the pain?

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine a massive storm… Hitting Emmerdale village at some point between Christmas and the end of January. Now the level of weather is clearly exaggerated in this story in order for this trope to apply to our pair, as is the distance between Tug Ghyll and the Woolpack, but roll with me yeah? Like my favourite soap I love a good cliché, so please enjoy my version of ‘sharing a bed’.

It was late into a January evening, the Woolpack was relatively quiet, only a handful of punters left nursing the remnants of their pints. Vanessa entered the pub looking rather worse for wear. The tip of her nose was bright red and although she was buried under at least five layers of clothing, anyone who cared to look would see a slight shiver was still coursing through her body. The exceedingly tired vet approached the bar.

‘How was it love?’ Chas asked, coming to stand opposite Vanessa. The smaller woman’s shoulders sagged as she looked down.  
‘We were too late. Paddy is going to stay up there to make sure the mare gets through the night okay.’ The deepness of her voice giving away the emotions she was currently feeling.  
‘I popped Johnny down in Moses’ room, he was spark out by 8 o’clock bless him.’ Chas reached out a reassuring arm to Vanessa, guiding her round the bar. Vanessa was eternally grateful Chas didn’t press for more details. She didn’t really fancy breaking down sobbing in front of all the locals.

‘The wind was really picking up as I pulled in here, nearly got blown over on my way in.’ A change in topic. Safe territory.  
‘Well that’s hardly surprising babe, you’re about three foot tall.’ Charity quipped as she sauntered into the bar nursing a cup of tea.  
There was Charity. Definite dangerous territory. Vanessa wasn’t sure she could handle the flirtatious banter Charity always offered, so she chose to ignore the blonde barmaid instead.

Charity didn’t miss the look of upset on Vanessa’s face as the vet pushed past and made a bee line for the stairs. Chas just sighed and shook her head, turning away from her cousin to serve a customer instead. Charity placed her mug down on the bar and made to follow Vanessa.  
‘Ness, wait.’ She called quietly.  
‘Charity I don’t have time for this. I need to get Johnny home and into his own bed.’ Just as Vanessa placed her right foot on the first step she felt a hand lock around her wrist. The warmth of the hand that had previously been wrapped around a mug of tea sent a shiver up Vanessa’s arm and made her feet stick in place on the first step.  
‘Babe that wind is going like a hundred miles an hour, why not wait a bit and see if it calms down? Johnny’s fine up there, Moses even lent him a dinosaur to keep him company.’ The vet’s shoulders sagged at Charity’s words, and the taller woman noticed the pause. ‘At least stay for a cup of tea.’ She pushed gently. ‘You look like you could use one.’  
‘Alright.’ Vanessa all but whispered. ‘Just let me check on Johnny.’ Charity released her wrist and moved into the living room, silently worrying about the lack of sarcastic comment from the vet. 

 

Charity was partway through a cross word when Vanessa entered the living room. She was curled up on the sofa, pen rested between her teeth, two mugs of tea sat on the coffee table in front. The exhausted woman practically collapsed onto the sofa after shedding her many outer layers, shaking Charity out of her thoughts. Vanessa sunk in to the many cushions and allowed her eyes to close for just a second. Peace.  
‘What happened?’  
Vanessa sighed deeply, swallowing the lump that had appeared in her throat.  
‘It was awful. The mare was panicked already because of the weather, but then that caused the foal’s heartbeat to speed up too, and the whole labour was just messy. We managed to calm down the mare, but the foal got stuck, and well-’ She hitched a breath before continuing. ‘We couldn’t do anything more.’ Vanessa shut her eyes once more, willing the tears pooled to disappear. She felt a shift in the sofa as Charity moved closer, slowly resting a palm on her shoulder.  
‘I’m sorry.’  
Vanessa scoffed.  
‘Why? It’s not your fault.’ She shook Charity’s hand off, reaching for the cup of tea in front of her instead. ‘Last time I checked the all mighty Charity Dingle didn’t control the weather.'  
‘I’m just trying to be nice.’ Charity said, the defensive air returning to her voice, slightly relieved at the return of Vanessa’s barbed attitude. ‘You know, sympathetic and that. I can’t even imagine what that must be like. I know I could never do it.’

There was silence for a minute or so as they both sipped their tea, melting into the comfort of the sofa once more.  
‘I do it because for every bad day like today, I know there’s going to be a good one around the corner. Where I get to help safely deliver a foal or a calf, when I get to save someone. I guess you just can’t save everyone.’ Vanessa glanced at Charity as she spoke, their eyes locking immediately. There was a vulnerability behind Vanessa’s eyes that reminded Charity of their first night together. Charity marvelled at how easily Vanessa could bare her soul. Was she like this with everyone? Why did Charity find herself wanting to reveal some of her own demons in repayment for the raw emotion Vanessa was sharing with her? A noise erupting from Vanessa’s phone made them both jump, Charity nearly spilling her tea in the process. She narrowed her eyes at the smaller woman in blame as she placed the mug out of harm’s way again.

‘Brilliant.’ Vanessa exclaimed, throwing a hand up to accompany her clear distain for whatever she had just read. ‘Tracy says the power’s out at home.’ She added, in answer to Charity’s questioning gaze. ‘Getting Johnny to go to sleep in a pitch black cottage is going to be a barrel of laughs isn’t it?’  
‘So stay here.’  
‘What?’  
‘Oh come on babe. Johnny’s already dead to the world, and like you said, getting Johnny up and dressed to go home to a cold and dark house is hardly an intelligent idea.’  
Vanessa could see the logic behind staying. In truth, her heart was willing her to. Even if her brain was telling her it was a terrible idea that would likely cause more problems in the future. Heart versus brain. The two were never aligned these days.  
‘I don’t want to put you out-’ She tried to argue.  
‘Babe, don’t be stupid.’ The finality in Charity’s voice was answer enough for the both of them.  
‘Okay.’ The reply was quiet, but it was enough. Charity stood, holding her hand out to help Vanessa up.

‘Come on then.’  
‘What?’  
‘Bed.’ Charity flicked her eyes to the ceiling to explain, nearly missing the flash of confusion in Vanessa’s face. ‘Not for that. No offence babe but you look dead on your feet and I wouldn’t feel right having sex with a near corpse.’ Charity grinned as the woman still sat on the sofa let out a snort of laughter.  
‘I’m so glad your moral compass doesn’t allow you to do that. I think that’d be a deal breaker for anyone.’ Vanessa responded as she reluctantly reached out her own hand to link with Charity’s. 

The journey upstairs was quiet, apart from the extremely loud whistling wind encircling the pub. Their hands remained linked for the entire journey, neither woman willing to admit the level of comfort this small token of affection brought them both. They paused briefly outside Moses’ room, as Charity opened the door. The boys were snuggled next to each other, a cuddly toy in-between. The soft glow of the hall light illuminated their angelic sleeping faces, and Vanessa’s chest hitched slightly as she took in the innocent picture.  
‘Babe?’ Charity tugged on her hand slightly, to draw her away from the occupied room. ‘Let’s get to bed.’

Charity shut her bedroom door behind them as they entered, only then dropping Vanessa’s hand. She moved to her chest of drawers, rifling through until she found a pair of pyjamas.  
‘I’m fairly certain these will still drown you, but jeans aren’t exactly ideal sleepwear babe.’ She chucked the clothes towards Vanessa who snapped out of her daze just in time to catch them.  
‘Right, yeah.’ Vanessa nodded, moving to the left side of the bed. She sat down and removed her shoes, stopping for a moment as she caught sight of Charity in the reflection of her mirror. Charity was getting changed into her own pyjamas and was oblivious to the attention she was receiving from her companion. Reaching for a hair bobble, she pulled her blonde curls into a bun on the top of her head before turning to see Vanessa still sat on the corner of the bed, fully dressed, shoes in hand.  
‘Ness?’ Charity’s voice shocked Vanessa again, she had been completely lost in her thoughts, relishing in how domestic this whole situation was. How normal it felt. A blush rose on her cheeks as she finished changing, folding her clothes neatly into a pile on top of the vanity next to the bed. She avoided Charity’s gaze as she climbed under the covers, facing away from the other side of the bed. ‘Goodnight.’ 

Charity smiled sadly as she too, climbed under the sheets and switched out the lamp currently illuminating the room. She faced Vanessa’s back as she settled down into the mattress.  
‘Night babe.’  
They must have stayed that way for at least a few minutes, Vanessa blatantly ignoring the fact she was sharing a bed. The wind had picked up once more, and sounded almost angry as it battled against anything that wasn’t bolted down to the ground outside. A particularly loud bang caused Vanessa to jump out of her skin, a gasp escaping from her mouth at the same time. Charity could not help the hand that reached out to soothe the startled vet, and she relaxed slightly when Vanessa did not jump away immediately. In fact, the vet rolled over to meet the striking green eyes with her own bright blue pair. The unshed tears from earlier returned, and she leaned in to the fingers that wiped away the escaped tears. Charity shifted closer to the smaller woman, until their faces were mere centimetres apart. She reached to link their hands once more, bringing them up to rest against her own chest as she continued to watch Vanessa.  
‘It’s okay.’ Charity whispered quietly, allowing Vanessa to cry. To release the emotion that had clearly been building since the moment she had got in her car to drive back to the village. The rain had started battling against Charity’s window, the soundscape of which accompanied the silent tears streaming down Vanessa’s face.  
The smaller woman hooked a foot around Charity’s ankle and squeezed her fingers before closing her eyes once more. 

‘Thank you.’ She whispered.  
‘Goodnight Vanessa.’  
‘Goodnight Charity.


End file.
